Sniper
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Draco est l'unique héritier d'une célèbre famille de tueurs à gages. Quand sa route croise celle, tortueuse, d'Harry Potter, des étincelles vont mettre le feu aux poudres. Littéralement. UA, slash HP/DM, RW/HG et d'autres...
1. Malfoy, d'apparence parfaite

**Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, à moins que J.K Rowling ne décide de me les offrir pour Noël ce qui est, malheureusement, fort peu probable ( T.T )

**Pairing:** HP/DM, principalement, mais je compte aussi mettre du RW/HG et d'autres couples qui me viendront au feeling ^^

**Rating:** M donc ATTENTION, certaines scènes peuvent choquer, que ce soit à travers le language ou les actions des personnages. Je préviens en début de fic, après chacun ses responsabilités.

**Résumé:** Draco est l'unique héritier d'une célèbre famille de tueurs à gages. Quand sa route croise celle, tortueuse, d'Harry Potter, des étincelles vont mettre le feu aux poudres. Littéralement.

**Petite note de l'auteur:** En tout premier lieu merci de me lire, j'espère sincèrement que cette fic va vous plaire. =D Les deux premiers chapitres seront, en quelque sorte, des scènes d'exposition, deux mini-prologue si vous préférez. L'histoire en elle-même commencera au chapitre 3, mais ces deux premiers chapitres seront vraiment essentiels dans la compréhension de l'histoire. Alors pas de panique si tout ne commence pas tout de suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos critiques ou tout simplement vos avis et surtout bonne lecture!

* * *

**Sniper, chapitre I: Malfoy, d'apparence parfaite.**

Les quartiers résidentiels de Londres étaient réputés pour leur calme et leur sérénité. Dans le tumulte de la capitale, ils étaient le point de rassemblement de l'élite, des familles nobles aux bourgeois grassement enrichis. Là-bas, chaque parcelle de terrain était parfaitement délimitée et entretenue, les pelouses vertes parfaitement coupées, les façades aussi blanches que la craie et les visages souriants et affables.

Au détour d'une large rue magnifiquement pavée, étincelante de propreté, se dressait la plus impressionnante bâtisse du secteur. L'emplacement était le plus beau – mais aussi le plus cher – de tout le quartier. De là, la vue sur l'ensemble du quartier était imprenable et l'espace vert, plus grand que tout les autres, était agréablement ombragé par de nombreux arbres centenaires. La végétation luxuriante était savamment maitrisée, et tout le monde avait convenu, d'un commun accord, qu'il s'agissait là du plus beau jardin de la commune que celui du manoir Malfoy.

Par cette belle journée d'été, Narcissa Malfoy s'occupait des fleurs bordant son allée. Cisailles en main, elle veillait à ce que rien ne trouble son petit confort de vie car, comme elle le disait si bien, la perfection commençait par les apparences. Elle coupait, plantait, arrosait, arrangeait son jardin à sa convenance, mettant toutefois un point d'honneur à ce que ses fleurs soient les plus belles, les plus colorées, les plus odorantes, et surtout les plus rares de tout le quartier. Narcissa était une femme du monde, toujours impeccablement apprêtée, conviée à chaque soirée mondaine où se réunissaient les plus éminents spécimens de Londres. Elle y brillait pour son charme, son élégance et son esprit brillant, son humour et sa discrétion. Sa grâce naturelle lui conférait un port de tête royal, un sourire aimable quoique distant. Elle était la femme parfaite, enviée par nombre de ses voisines, à la fois chaleureuse et mystérieuse. Dans toutes les discussions, quel qu'en soit le sujet, elle parvenait à formuler une ou deux remarques bien placées sans pourtant jamais se mettre trop en avant. Elle avait très peu de tabous et savait parler franchement sans toutefois devenir indélicate. Oui, elle était tout bonnement parfaite. Tout un chacun savait pourtant qu'il y avait une question – une seule – à laquelle Narcissa Malfoy ne répondait jamais. Lorsqu'on la lui posait, elle esquivait habilement d'une pirouette et détournait la conversation d'un sourire charmant, répondant sans vraiment le faire. Cette question là se rapportait à la profession de sa chère et tendre moitié.

Au rez-de-chaussée, confortablement installé derrière son bureau en chêne massif, Lucius Malfoy lisait tranquillement son journal quotidien. Le dos bien calé dans son fauteuil en cuir, une main posée sur un grand verre de cognac déjà à moitié vide, il parcourait les lignes d'un œil distrait. C'était son habitude, son petit plaisir du matin que de lire en buvant son cognac. D'un geste royal, il repoussa en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds, un sourcil haussé. La bêtise des journalistes, parfois à deux doigts de l'amuser, l'exaspérait souvent. Lucius était un homme sérieux, au visage froid et impassible, à l'allure hautaine et au port altier. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un de plus impénétrable qu'un bloc de glace en antarctique, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Cette impassibilité était sa plus grande fierté, son arme la plus redoutable et sans doute la plus utile dans son métier. Et si sa femme gardait le secret sur ses activités, lui ne s'en cachait pas. Ou du moins, personne ne s'était risqué à le lui demander. On avait souvent tendance à oublier sa curiosité face à un homme comme Lucius. Dans un coin de son bureau, bien à l'abri derrière les portes d'une armoire fermée à triple tour, reposait son plus fidèle allié. Un sniper, petit bijoux de de famille de calibre assez conséquent pour percer trois couches successives de métal. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres fines de Lucius. Son commerce à lui – puisque c'est ainsi que Narcissa nommait son petit trafic – ne consistait pas à vendre ou acheter des perceuses, ou d'autres objets inutiles de ce genre. Non, lui, il s'occupait de vies humaines. Il avertissait, torturait, enlevait, tuait, tout pourvu qu'il y ait de l'argent à la clef. Il était Mangemort, un membre du célèbre réseau de mercenaires dirigés directement par Voldemort lui-même, le tueur en série le plus dangereux de l'histoire. Dire que Lucius était fier de sa position était un euphémisme. Ce travail rapportait gros, et la famille Malfoy était réputée pour son talent dans l'art de tuer, lequel était transmit depuis des générations. D'ailleurs, il comptait bien perpétrer la tradition à travers son fils unique. A cette pensée le visage de Lucius se ferma et une ombre passa dans ses yeux polaires. Son fils avait beau se montrer récalcitrant, il saurait le convaincre. Il en ferait le tueur à gage le plus doué de sa génération, et le prestige de la famille n'en sera que plus grand encore. Fort de cette certitude, Lucius replongea dans sa lecture, la mine satisfaite.

Pour les quelques rares privilégiés qui avaient pu pénétrer dans la demeure des Malfoy, le plus impressionnant ne résidait pas dans le jardin luxuriant, ni dans l'immense salle à manger et encore moins dans le bureau richement décoré de Lucius, mais à l'étage, dans une chambre d'enfant. Plus grande que le salon lui-même, la pièce était encombrée de montagnes de jouets, de peluches et d'étoffes soyeuses. On pouvait à peine y marcher convenablement tant le désordre était grand. La chambre en elle-même était impersonnelle. Aucune photo, aucune décoration n'ornait les murs blanc cassé. Le lit était impeccable, toujours parfaitement bordé par les soins des domestiques. Au fond de la pièce, une grande fenêtre aux rideaux légers, flottants dans la légère brise matinale, permettait une vue imprenable sur le jardin en contrebas. Seul le désordre ambiant témoignait d'une présence dans cette chambre. Derrière un monceau de jouets, adossé au mur, un petit enfant se tenait là, prostré. Jambes repliées contre son torse, genoux ramenés sous son menton, il fusillait un énorme ours blanc pelucheux de ses yeux gris. L'ours faisait deux fois sa taille et son sourire figé semblait se moquer de lui. L'enfant serrait ses bras autour de ses jambes, se balançant d'avant en arrière, le regard fixe. Un fin coup de vent vint ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds qui voletèrent gracieusement autour de son visage de marbre, puis cessèrent finalement tout mouvement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne pleurait pas. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Mais c'était tout comme. Dans le silence de la pièce s'élevait un doux murmure, comme une litanie incessante et désespérée.

« Je ne serai pas Mangemort. Non, je ne veux pas tuer. »


	2. Parfaits, avec un secret

**Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** HP/DM, principalement, mais je compte aussi mettre du RW/HG et d'autres couples qui me viendront au feeling ^^

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Draco est l'unique héritier d'une célèbre famille de tueurs à gages. Quand sa route croise celle, tortueuse, d'Harry Potter, des étincelles vont mettre le feu aux poudres. Littéralement.

**Petite note de l'auteur:** Voici donc le second chapitre, second prologue ou tout ce que vous voulez. ^^ Merci pour toutes vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant que le premier, voire même plus, et que ça aille en crescendo x)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

Surfway: Ravie que le premier chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Voici le suivant qui j'espère ne te décevra pas ;) Bises.

**Merci aussi à:** ptitemanou, bianka17, Nekochan Miharu et dryam.

* * *

**Sniper, chapitre II: Parfaits, avec un secret.**

La bonne ville de Londres abritait sous ses toits des gens biens, honnêtes et sans histoires, aimables avec leurs voisins et souriants en toutes circonstances. Comme les Dursley, par exemple. Chaque matin, Vernon Dursley quittait le lit avant le lever du jour et se préparait en fredonnant un air vieillot, veillant à ce que chaque pli de son costume soit correctement agencé. Pétunia Dursley, elle, descendait préparer le petit-déjeuner tandis que son fils émergeait lentement mais sûrement d'un long sommeil sans rêves. Les Dursley étaient appréciés par leur voisinage. Ils étaient les voisins parfait, avec une pelouse toujours impeccablement tondue, un sourire aimable aux lèvres et un pot de sucre en plus au fond de leur placard, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait frapper à leur porte, un bol doseur vide à la main.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment _parfaits._

Et comme tout bon couple parfait, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley n'avaient qu'une hantise : que quelqu'un découvre un jour qu'en fin de compte, leur vie n'était pas si parfaite que ça.

Quel voisin n'a jamais rougit de gène lorsque, de l'autre côté de la haie, quelques oreilles indiscrètes découvraient que les rouages apparemment si bien huilés de sa petite vie étaient en fait grippés ? Car il est de notoriété publique que tout couple parfait, aussi bien rôdé soit-il, a toujours un petit quelque chose à cacher. Et plus les apparences sont brillantes, plus la tâche cachée derrière les paillettes est sombre et huileuse.

C'est pourquoi les voisins attendaient, inépuisables, que tombent enfin les masques. Les Dursley avaient l'air si heureux que le petit quelque chose en question, ce secret si bien gardé devait être absolument délicieux, croustillant à souhait.

Et en effet, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley avaient bel et bien un secret. Un secret qu'ils dissimulaient depuis sept ans déjà. Il n'était pas caché derrière des mots soigneusement enfermés dans un coin de leur tête, ni même cadenassé dans une boite ou perdu dans un grenier ; non. Le secret des Durley se cachait dans un placard, juste sous l'escalier. Ce fameux petit secret faisait la vaisselle tout les matins, après que Vernon Dursley soit parti travailler. Il tondait la pelouse la nuit, quand aucun œil avisé ne pouvait le surprendre, il réparait les fuites, entretenait les parterres de fleurs, lavait la voiture et étendait les vêtements. Ce petit bout de non-dit s'appelait Harry Potter.

Harry était un petit garçon comme tant d'autre, brun aux yeux verts, avec des cheveux tout ébouriffés et des lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez. Il savait épeler des mots, ânonner des phrases quand il lisait, et arrivait même à écrire son nom en entier, quand il se concentrait. C'était un enfant comme tous les autres, à ceci près qu'en dehors de la maison, il n'existait pas.

Vernon Dursley mettait un point d'honneur à, tout les matins, verrouiller sa porte d'entrée à triples tours. Pétunia et Dudley Dursley avaient chacun leur propre trousseau de clefs, et ne quittaient jamais leur domicile sans fermer la porte. Quand un voisin leur avait demandé pourquoi ce manège étrange, ils avaient simplement sourit, affables, et avaient répondu que par les temps qui couraient, mieux valait se méfier des cambrioleurs, dealers et autres squatters indésirables. Les voisins avaient alors acquiescé d'un air entendu, sans savoir que derrière cette porte verrouillée, un petit bonhomme aux yeux verts scrutait la poignée d'un air envieux.

C'est ainsi que le temps avait passé et que, quoi qu'on en dise, les Dursley étaient resté un couple absolument parfait à tout point de vue.

C'est pourquoi ce matin là, en sortant de chez lui, Vernon Dursley se gratta le menton d'un air particulièrement satisfait, salua les voisins plus chaleureusement que d'habitude et monta dans sa voiture, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Sa femme le regarda partir en agitant son torchon, sautillant sur place et le priant de conclure de bonnes affaires, aujourd'hui encore. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savaient qu'aujourd'hui, Vernon Dursley ne vendrait aucune perceuse, pas plus qu'il ne prendrait son habituel café du matin en compagnie de ses collègues de bureau. Ils ne savaient pas non plus que quelqu'un les épiait, nuit et jours, et ce depuis trois mois. Ils ignoraient tout de l'existence d'un petit carnet rouge dans lequel étaient retranscrits chacun de leurs faits et gestes, toutes leurs petites habitudes et tous leurs petits travers. Ils ne savaient pas que devant l'immeuble où Vernon irait travailler, perché en haut du bâtiment d'en face, un sniper pointait sa gueule béante sur lui, prêt à cracher sa gerbe mortelle.

Et lorsque ce matin là, Vernon Dursley expira, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley ignoraient encore que leur petit secret allait être percé à jour, quelques semaines plus tard…


	3. Harry, ou l'embobinné

**Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** HP/DM, principalement, mais je compte aussi mettre du RW/HG et d'autres couples qui me viendront au feeling ^^

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Draco est l'unique héritier d'une célèbre famille de tueurs à gages. Quand sa route croise celle, tortueuse, d'Harry Potter, des étincelles vont mettre le feu aux poudres. Littéralement.

**Petite note de l'auteur:** Enfin le premier chapitre ( désolée de cette longue, loooongue attente - honte à moi - avant sa parution. Une idée de dernière minute m'a forcé à remanier tout le scénario, d'où l'entière reécriture de ce chapitre )! Merci beaucoup à vous tous, reviewers, vos commentaires sont un vrai carburant pour la plume de l'auteur! ^^ J'espère sincèrement pouvoir continuer à écrire cette fic, et croyez bien que vos appréciations et vos encouragements y sont pour beaucoup! =D Ceci dit, que me reste-t-il à faire sinon m'éclipser au profit de l'histoire en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, bien évidemment! ;)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

Scam: Review peut-être inoriginale, selon toi, mais moi j'adore ton commentaire! ^^ Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! x) Bises.

Surfway: Objectif atteind: mon second prologue t'a plu! ;) Merci encore de prendre la peine de reviewer cette fic, en espérant que cette suite te plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres! =D Bises.

Kizu: Heureuse que le début de cette fic t'ai plu =D Voici le tout premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, te donnera envie de continuer à lire cette histoire avec plaisir ^^ Bises.

elmeo: Merci beaucoup de ta review, rien n'est plus plaisant que de savoir que son travail est apprécié avec un tel enthousiasme! ^^ En espérant que cette fic te plaira encore longtemps ;) Bises.

**Merci aussi à:** Jeel, elfi1, ptitemanou, Nekochan Miharu, bianka17, yuishifuji et liberlycaride.

* * *

**Sniper, chapitre III: Harry, ou l'embobinné.**

_« Chère Luna,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Je ne me chercherai pas d'excuse, tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir quel flemmard je suis ! Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ta dernière lettre et ce n'est que maintenant que je prends la peine de tracer ces quelques lignes sur une feuille volante. Même pas du vrai papier à lettre, tu te rends compte ? Honte à moi._

_Mais telle que je te connais, tu dois sûrement être en train de hausser les épaules en accusant les golems d'écosse de m'avoir jeté la malédiction du poil dans la main le plus gros de l'histoire. Et tu as parfaitement raison. C'est de leur faute, aux golems. Mais peu importe, ma Luna, l'important est que j'ai enfin pris le temps de poser mes fesses sur cette chaise ( tu sais, celle avec le dossier à bascule qui te plait tant ) devant mon bureau qui, soit dit en passant, est dans un état encore plus désastreux que lors de ta dernière visite !_

_Que te dire que tu ne saches pas déjà ?_

_Pour commencer, je vais bien, même plus que bien. Remus s'est remit de sa mauvaise grippe peu de temps après ton départ, et Sirius a cessé de me casser les pieds avec la santé de son cher et tendre. J'aime beaucoup Sirius. Mais honnêtement tu aurais dû le voir, avec ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, une louche à la main ( ce fut d'ailleurs les pires semaines de ma vie : il est désastreux en cuisine ! ) et un chiffon dans l'autre ! Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais lui laisser l'entière gestion de la maison, ce fut une vraie catastrophe. Pire, un cataclysme ! Heureusement que Remus est d'aplomb, maintenant. A peine sortit du lit, il a reprit en main la lessive ( qui s'accumulaient gravement, il ne me restait plus une seule paires de chaussettes propres ! ), le rangement, le ménage et la cuisine. Inutile de te faire un résumé de l'état de béatitude totale de mon estomac quand il eut enfin quelque chose de normal – c'est-à-dire ne non cramé, cuit à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, et surtout identifiable ! – à digérer._

_Savais tu que Ron a finalement réussi son examen de rattrapage ? Il a obtenu suffisamment de points pour passer en classe supérieure, de justesse. Tu vas sûrement m'enguirlander mais je sens que je ne travaillerai pas beaucoup cette année non plus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Remus se chargera de me faire la leçon bien assez tôt. Mais pour ma défense, c'est Ron qui a réussit à passer en terminale alors qu'il devait repiquer ! Tu nous connais, quand on est tout les deux, on ne sait faire que les idiots. Sois sûre que cette année ne fera pas exception !_

_Comme je sens que tu fronces les sourcils, je vais te faire une promesse, ma Luna. J'aurai mon bac, et Ron aussi. J'ai bien conscience de prendre un pari très risqué mais c'est promis, je ferai un effort. Et quand ce sera chose faite, nous le fêterons ensemble, ce fichu diplôme !_

_J'ai l'air nonchalant, comme ça, mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que ça compte vraiment pour moi, au fond. Je ne veux pas décevoir Sirius et Remus. J'imagine déjà leur tête quand je leur annoncerai que leur fils est diplômé ! Bien sûr, je veux que tu sois là pour apprécier le tableau. C'est pourquoi c'est à ton tour de me faire une promesse. Je veux, non, **j'exige** qu'une fois ton bac en poche, tu viennes me voir ici, à Londres, ne serait-ce que pour boire un verre à notre réussite. En plus, je suis sûr que te revoir fera très plaisir à Ron. Et à moi aussi, bien sûr._

_Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas revu ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles. Il me tarde de te revoir, surtout que maintenant, tu me dois vingt livres. Allons ma Luna, croyais-tu vraiment que j'avais oublié notre petit pari ?_

_Dans un mois et deux semaines, soit bien avant que l'on ne se revoit, malheureusement, ce sera la fin du délai imparti ! Tu l'as dis toi-même : « le grand amour frappera à ta porte, Harry, dans le courant de l'année à venir ». Cela fait presque un an, maintenant, et je n'ai toujours rien vu apparaitre de semblable. Ne sois pas déçue, c'est normal. Nous sommes encore jeunes et je ne m'attends certainement pas à rencontrer l'âme sœur si tôt ! Ce serait, entre nous, beaucoup trop facile._

_Mais assez parlé de moi. Dis-moi plutôt, corresponds-tu toujours avec Neville ? Tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas le garçon le plus clairvoyant de la création mais je ne suis pas non plus aveugle. Il te plaît, n'est-ce-pas ? Inutile de nier dans ta prochaine lettre, je sais parfaitement que tu es en train de rougir, là, juste à l'instant. Comment je le sais ? Dis-toi simplement que c'est un petit cadeau bonus que m'ont fait les golems en même temps que la malédiction. Logique, non ?_

_Je vais devoir t'abandonner là, ma Luna. Je n'ai presque plus de place et de toute façon, Ron doit venir me chercher dans trois minutes. Enfin, tu le connais. Nous avions rendez-vous à vingt heures pétantes, il est vingt heures quarante-deux et il n'est toujours pas là. D'après ma grande expérience Ronaldienne, il a toujours environ quarante-cinq minutes de retard, surtout si Ginny est de la partie ( tu ne croirais pas le temps fou qu'elle peut passer dans une salle de bain ! ). Donc, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il devrait être bientôt là._

_J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience. Je sais que de ce point de vue là, tu seras toujours plus rapide que moi à répondre !_

_Passe le bonjour à Mr et Mrs Lovegood de ma part._

_A toi, _

_Harry. »_

D'un geste fluide, Harry referma son stylo. Le « clic » caractéristique du bouchon autour de la plume s'éleva dans le calme de sa chambre. Repoussant au loin quelques vieux cahiers graffités aux pages déchirées et à la reliure vieillissante, il entreprit de dénicher une enveloppe neuve au milieu du capharnaüm sans nom qui régnait sur son bureau. Au bout de cinq minutes de recherche laborieuse il mit enfin la main sur une enveloppe kraft, beaucoup trop grande pour sa simple feuille de papier mais qu'il jugea toutefois satisfaite. Il y glissa sa missive, inscrivit l'adresse de Luna sur le devant et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il y trouva un Remus occupé à ranger la vaisselle propre dans les placards. Harry sourit en l'observant faire. Il y a longtemps de cela – quelques jours après son arrivée dans cette famille, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts – Sirius lui avait raconté qu'il avait, une fois, tenté d'aider Remus dans ce genre tâches ménagères. Depuis, il avait interdiction formelle d'approcher de près ou de loin un aspirateur, et il n'était pas non plus question pour lui de manipuler quoi que ce soit de fragile.

« Surtout pas ! » avait renchérit Remus avec une lueur paniquée au fond de ses yeux dorés.

Cette petite anecdote avait beaucoup amusé Harry qui n'avait, au début, pas cru à une telle maladresse. Au bout de quelques jours il dû pourtant reconsidérer son jugement... Sirius était une vraie catastrophe, une apocalypse ménagère à lui tout seul !

Le bruit des assiettes s'entrechoquant les unes aux autres tira Harry de ses souvenirs. Il secoua brusquement la tête, se rappelant soudain pourquoi il était descendu.

« Euh… Remus ? » appela-t-il du pas de la porte, n'osant entrer de peur de provoquer une catastrophe parmi les assiettes qu'il ne manquerait pas, à coup sûr, de faire tomber par mégarde.

L'intéressé releva la tête du lave-vaisselle et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Et bien Harry, tu n'es pas encore parti ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu sais comment est Ron… » soupira-t-il.

Son père eut un léger rire qu'il camoufla rapidement derrière un verre.

« En fait, j'aimerais savoir si on a des timbres quelque part. » reprit Harry.

Les yeux de Remus pétillèrent soudain alors que sur ses lèvres naissait un sourire mutin.

« Tu as encore écrit à Luna ? »

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et détourna le regard, rouge de gêne.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça ! » se défendit-il.

« Luna et moi on est que des amis. Et puis d'abord ça ne te regarde pas et… Oh et puis tu m'énerves ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il n'y a rien entre nous et tu fais exprès de faire des sous-entendus vaseux à chaque fois ! » pesta-t-il, trépignant sur place.

Remus éclata de rire. Vexé, le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en gonflant les joues ce qui redoubla le fou rire de son père. Une fois calmé, Remus vint poser une main affectueuse dans la tignasse brune de son fils.

« Désolé, 'Ry. C'est juste que tu es vraiment trop drôle quand tu es gêné. » sourit-il en décoiffant un peu plus Harry, si c'était possible.

Ce dernier grogna doucement, pour la forme, avant de se laisser aller aux caresses affectueuses de son père.

Cela faisait six ans maintenant qu'il vivait ici et, malgré les nombreuses marques de tendresse dont le couvraient ses deux pères, il avait toujours l'impression de rêver. Il lui semblait qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, dans son lit bancale de l'orphelinat ou dans ce placard, chez les Dursley. Comme si ce genre de choses ne devait pas être à sa portée, comme si _lui_ n'était pas fait pour recevoir de tels cadeaux.

La main de Remus quitta ses cheveux pour se glisser doucement sur le bout de son nez qu'il titilla un peu, comme on taquine un nourrisson. Malgré ses airs naïfs, l'adulte avait bien conscience de cet état de fragilité, du rêve constant duquel son fils craignait de se réveiller un jour. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il s'appliquait, dès que l'occasion se présentait, à lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Enfin ca, c'était la version officielle. L'officieuse – celle qu'il se gardait bien de dévoiler car trop guimauve – c'est qu'il adorait câliner ce petit bout d'homme qui avait, maintenant, bien grandit.

Soupirant un grand coup, il retira sa main du visage d'Harry qui reprit lentement pied avec la réalité. Ceci fait, il brandit son enveloppe juste sous le nez de son père, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Ca te coûtera un timbre ! » plaisanta-t-il en agitant sa missive d'un air victorieux.

Remus soupira, faussement exaspéré, et parti en direction du bureau de Sirius. Là, il fouilla dans plusieurs tiroirs – tous aussi mal rangés que ceux d'Harry, un vrai désastre ! – et en sorti une plaquette de douze timbres qu'il tendit au brun.

« Voilà, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de m'en redemander pour tes prochains courriers du cœur ! » se gaussa-t-il.

Harry rougit furieusement, attrapa les timbres, grommela un merci contrarié et se détourna en faisant la moue. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers son père et lui adressa une grimace carnassière.

« Je dirai à Sirius que tu as fouillé dans ses précieux tiroirs ! » lança-t-il en tirant la langue d'un air très mature.

Et il fila, non sans entendre les cris indignés de son père, outré devant tant d'ingratitude. Il remonta dans sa chambre où il timbra son enveloppe et rangea le reste de la plaquette quelque part entre deux feuilles volantes. C'est cet instant que choisit son portable pour se manifester. Il vibra bruyamment sur la table de nuit, près à faire une belle chute d'ici deux ou trois autres sonneries. Harry le rattrapa de justesse et sourit en voyant le nom de Ron s'afficher à l'écran. Il décrocha.

« Allo, 'Ry ?

_ Tient ? Bonsoir, Ron. Dis-moi, tu t'es perdu ? Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher ? »

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Arrête 'Ry, c'est pas drôle. Ginny a mit trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude à se préparer ! _Et tu crois que cette robe me boudine ? Elle est pas trop courte cette jupe ? Et mes chaussures, avec ou sans talons ?_ Je te jure Harry, j'ai cru devenir dingue ! »

Le brun pouffa, imaginant très bien la scène. Ron grommela de plus belle.

« Tu es où, là ?

_ Devant chez toi. D'ailleurs grouille-toi de descendre, on n'a pas que ça à faire 'Ry ! »

Le brun s'esclaffa, un brin ironique.

« C'est pas moi qui suis à la bourre j'te signale ! »

Il eu à peine le temps d'entendre Ron râler que ce n'était _en aucun cas_ de sa faute qu'il raccrochait déjà et dévalait l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, il s'assit sur les marches et enfila ses converses, pestant contre les lacets qui, comme d'habitude, rechignaient à lui obéir. Quand enfin il pu faire deux pas sans s'entraver dans ses propres orteils, il embrassa son père sur la joue et fila rejoindre Ron.

Le rouquin l'attendait juste devant le portail, flaqué de ses deux frères et de sa sœur, tout trois aussi roux que lui. Harry les salua chaleureusement, embrassa Ginny sur les deux joues et fila l'accolade à Ron. Ce dernier lança un regard évocateur à ses cheveux en bataille en mais s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire : il était de notoriété publique que quoi qu'il fasse, ses cheveux restaient à l'état de nid de poules désespérément indomptable.

« Bon ! Et maintenant que je suis descendu tu vas peut-être enfin pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu fais tant de cachoteries depuis deux semaines ? C'est quoi le programme de ce soir ? » questionna Harry.

Les yeux de Ron pétillèrent soudain et les deux jumeaux se gratifièrent d'un coup de coude conspirateur. Ginny, quant à elle, se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil évasif.

« Fiesta, mon pote, fiesta ! » pépia Fred – ou Georges ? – en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Devant la mine ravie des jumeaux, Harry ne sut s'il devait être heureux ou inquiet. Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait les Weasley il avait bien comprit que « fiesta » rimait avec « cata ».

Jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à Ginny, il ne récolta qu'un pauvre sourire d'excuse et un haussement d'épaules encourageant.

« Et donc …? »

Ron lui attrapa le bras. Il avait son sourire des mauvais jours, comme disait Harry. Ces jours là, mieux valait justement ne pas le laisser vous choper le bras. Si par malheur il devait y parvenir, c'était non seulement le bras, mais aussi le buste, le bassin et les jambes qu'il vous mangeait. Et lorsqu'Harry pensait « manger », c'était littéralement. Quand Ron avait ce sourire _là_, c'était très mauvais pour sa pomme. La dernière fois que le rouquin lui avait adressé ce genre de mimique mi-amusée mi-sadique, avec un petit quelque chose de je-sais-un-truc-super-important-que-tu-ignores effrayant, Harry avait fini la tête la première dans une piscine pleine de blondasses siliconées en manque de sexe. Un vrai bain de sangsues. Il en tremblait encore. C'est donc très peu rassuré qu'il tenta de reprendre son bras, sans succès. L'animal était fichtrement bien accroché !

Ron dû sentir sa réluctance – comme à chaque fois, même s'il n'en tenait plus compte : à force de se faire avoir comme un bleu, même le gentil et naïf Harry Potter ne tombait plus dans le panneau ! – car il raffermit sa prise et darda sur Harry ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu.

« Aller, 'Ryyyyy… Commences pas à faire ta mauvaise tête, on va bien s'amuser ! »

C'est ça, à d'autres ! Et quand il l'avait balancé dans cette piscine, c'était aussi pour s'amuser ? Il avait cru mourir noyé bon sang ! Quoi que tout bien réfléchi, il préférait encore la noyade à l'étouffement entre deux poitrines gonflées de plastique. Frisson d'horreur.

Du coin de l'œil, Ron appela ses deux frères en renfort. Harry était méfiant et ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour le forcer à bouger ! Fred et Georges comprirent le message et passèrent chacun un bras autour du cou du brun qui se sentit étrangement piégé.

« T'inquiètes, Harry. Cette fois, pas de piscine… » commença Fred.

« Ni de blondes. » renchérit Georges, tout sourire.

« Pas de bombe à eau, de boules puantes ni de vitres brisées au programme. On ne cassera rien, on n'enfreindra aucune règle et en plus tu seras de retour chez toi en un seul morceau !

_ Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

La question était purement rhétorique. A vrai dire, que Harry soit d'accord ou non, les quatre rouquins n'en avaient cure : ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de l'embarquer dans leurs combines ! L'animal était coriace mais naïf. Déjà Harry les couvait d'un regard méfiant mais déjà résigné. C'était dans la poche.

« Pas de mauvais coups ? » grogna le brun, inquisiteur.

Ron, Fred et Georges levèrent les mains bien haut et prirent un air solennel.

« Juré ! »

Si Harry s'était retourné à ce moment là, sûrement aurait-il pu voir Ginny lever les yeux au ciel en souriant de dépit. Une fois encore, son brun se faisait avoir comme un débutant. Mais il n'en vit rien, trop occupé qu'il était à grommeler dans sa barbe imaginaire ce qui, en langage Potter, signifiait qu'il boudait mais suivrait quand même le mouvement.

Ron eut un grand sourire victorieux.

Weasley, un ; Potter, zéro.

« Aller c'est parti ! En route, mauvaise troupe ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en ouvrant la marche, Harry sur les talons.

« Direction : le quartier des bourges ! »

Harry sursauta. Le quartier des bourges ? Il voulait dire… les quartiers chics de Londres ? Mais… il n'était pas bien, sa parole ! Qu'est ce que quatre gosses comme eux – les poches pleines de chewing-gum et de centimes inutiles – iraient faire au milieu de tout ces gosses de riches et autres aristocrates ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ron anticipa le coup : posant un doigt autoritaire sur les lèvres du brun, il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Pas de panique 'Ry, on va pas leur chercher des noises, à ces fils-à-papa. Ginny a une amie qui habite là-bas et qui organise une petite fête. On va juste s'amuser un peu ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. »

Harry soupira. Quand il était comme ça, Ron n'écoutait absolument rien. Pire qu'une tête de mule. C'est donc en jetant un coup d'œil fataliste – et un peu accusateur aussi, il fallait bien le dire – à Ginny qu'il haussa les épaules et consentit enfin à se laisser trainer par le rouquin.

Un peu en retrait, Fred et Georges se moquèrent de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être coincé, Harry ! » pouffèrent-ils à l'unisson.

L'intéressé leur jeta un regard torve. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était à des kilomètres du coincé dans leur petit groupe, c'était lui ! Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent encore avant de revenir à la charge.

« Tu vas voir, Millicent Bulstrode est une pro de la fiesta ! » assura Georges.

« C'est une des rares amies de Ginny à savoir s'amuser. » renchérit Fred, s'attirant un regard noir de sa petite sœur.

Là-dessus, Harry rendit les armes et suivit la petite troupe d'un bon pas, ruminant entre ses dents. Ils marchèrent vite, pressé qu'était Ron de semer la panique chez Millicent. Harry ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille mais il se l'imaginait coincée, vêtue d'un tailleur de marque, les cheveux tirés en arrière et un doigt relevé bien haut tandis qu'elle buvait son thé bouillant de provenance orientale, le plus cher sur le marché, bien sûr. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Pour parler franchement, ça l'emmerdait carrément ! Pendant les quelques dizaines de minutes que dura le trajet il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans une humeur noire, pour ne pas dire massacrante !

Qu'est ce que les jumeaux étaient encore allé inventer comme sale coup ? Une fête dans les quartiers chics de Londres ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Ils voulaient peut-être qu'il apprécie la compagnie de ces gamins pourris-gâtés ? Qu'il leur serve de nounou tant qu'on y est !

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les quartiers résidentiels de Londres, là où les rues étaient récurées à la brosse à dent et où les feuilles jaunies des arbres étaient passés à la bombe de peinture verte. Harry eu un rictus méprisant face à toutes ces maisons aux murs blancs, toutes aussi identiques et impersonnelles les unes que les autres.

« Quartier de pédants » pensa-t-il.

Au bout de la rue, à cinquante mètres à peine, une des maisons était encore fenêtres ouvertes, lumières allumées. La musique assourdissante leur parvenait déjà, comme les cris et les rires des invités. A peine furent-ils arrivés que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à une grande blonde complètement ivre qui s'écrasa sur le perron en vomissant, très vite rejoint par un brun qui lui tomba dessus, gueule ouverte. Harry grimaça alors qu'ils commençaient à se peloter en gloussant juste sous son nez, et entra. Aussitôt les effluves de tabac, d'alcool et de sexe le prirent à la gorge.

« Putain ! Ils savent faire la fête ceux là ! » s'exclama-t-il, halluciné.

Fred lui tapa dans le dos.

« Bien sûr qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ? Les gosses de riches savent pas quoi faire de leur fric alors ils claquent tout dans la boisson ! C'est pas cool, ça ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Lui qui s'était imaginé des gamins coincés boire leur thé en levant le petit doigt, il tombait sur une pure orgie, un baisodrome improvisé où alcool et drogue circulaient librement. Dans tout le salon des couples, aussi bien homo qu'hétéro, s'exhibaient sans pudeur, les pupilles dilatées par le crack. Les filles s'écrasaient sur les canapés en daim, grillaient leurs cigarettes sur les tapis coûteux et gerbaient sur le parterre ciré. Les moins bourrés de la fête dansaient sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon, renversant la moitié de leur verre au sol. Partout, absolument partout, ça criait, gémissait, hurlait, riait sans retenue. On marchait sur des cadavres de bouteilles tandis que sur le bar des dizaines d'autres attendaient d'être vidées à leur tour. Juste à côté, dans une petite coupelle en acier, de l'ecstasy, du cannabis, des seringues et des pilules.

La mauvaise humeur d'Harry disparu aussi vite que les sachets d'acide entre les doigts des camés. Bon, d'accord, ces types là savaient faire la fête.

S'il ne touchait pas à la clope ni à la drogue, Harry aimait bien boire un ou deux verres d'alcool, à l'occasion. Il n'était jamais totalement ivre : il ne fallait pas compter sur les Weasley pour s'occuper de ses petites fesses quand il serait bourré. Ils seraient plutôt du genre à l'encourager à se jeter du haut du toit pour voir s'il savait réellement voler… Donc, pas rassurant du tout. Mais il pouvait bien se permettre un petit verre de rien, non ? Juste de quoi être euphorique. En plus, vu l'ambiance générale, il pouvait bien danser le french cancan en plein milieu de la piste sans que personne ne le remarque !

Sentant un regain d'entrain monter en lui, il adressa un énorme sourire à Ron en lui désignant le bar.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? »

Le rouquin lui sourit, à la fois moqueur et attendrit.

« Je croyais que tu boudais, 'Ry ? »

L'intéressé ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et entraina son ami jusqu'aux deux premiers tabourets qu'il trouva. Ils s'installèrent et se servirent en plaisantant, prenant toutefois bien garde à ne consommer que des bouteilles qu'ils ouvrirent eux-mêmes et dans des verres propres, sans aucune trace de substance illicite. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour finir junkies !

La soirée avança, ils vidèrent verres sur verres, Ron plus que Harry qui surveillait sa consommation. Dans un coin de la salle, Harry repéra Fred en train de peloter une jeune fille brune, sa langue profondément enfoncée dans sa bouche. Georges n'était pas bien loin, avachit dans un canapé avec une flopée de demoiselles excitées par le shit. Quand il aperçu Ginny, coincée contre un mur, la jupe relevée et un type entre les hanches, Harry pria pour que Ron ne remarque rien. Pas que cela le dérange que la rouquine se fasse culbuter en publique – non ça il s'en foutait – mais les colères de Ron lorsqu'on touchait à sa petite sœur étaient réputées pour n'être pas particulièrement tendres. Le bel euphémisme… Malheureusement pour lui, sa prière ne fut pas entendue. Ron s'étouffa dans sa vodka en avisant le visage extatique de sa sœur, secouée par des coups de butoir de plus en plus puissants. Il sauta de son siège, la mine furibonde, et fonça à l'autre bout de la pièce, droit sur le pauvre type qui risquait fort d'avoir tiré son coup pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

Harry se désintéressa de la bagarre quand Ron enfonça la tête du type dans le mur après l'avoir sauvagement tiré en arrière ( et hors de sa frangine, par la même occasion ) en l'agrippant par le col. Il sirota tranquillement sa vodka, sachant pertinemment que le rouquin ne reviendrait qu'une fois sa fureur calmée, c'est-à-dire dans… disons une petite vingtaine de minutes, quand le pauvre désormais eunuque aura la même face qu'une grosse prune écrasée.

Il bu une nouvelle fois, doucement, par petite gorgées. Il sentait déjà la chaleur caractéristique de l'alcool dans son ventre, se répandant peu à peu dans tous ses membres. Il se laissa aller, parfaitement détendu. Il bu encore, et encore. Un peu trop, en fait. L'engourdissement commençait à le gagner et il se sentait pâteux, comme si son cerveau tournait au ralentit, englué qu'il était dans une espèce de mélasse à base d'alcool et de goudron. Mais il s'en foutait. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées : il était trop bien pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Furieux comme il l'était, Ron dessaoulerait probablement plus vite et s'occuperait de son cas. Il avait beau être parfois immature, le rouquin n'e restait pas moins quelqu'un de responsable. Oui, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Satisfait de cette affirmation, Harry se resservit encore. Il descendit trois verres de plus que sa dose habituelle. Mais des petits, histoire de conserver quand même un semblant de self contrôle.

Il leva une nouvelle fois son verre, prêt à le porter à ses lèvres quand quelqu'un le percuta soudain. Il déversa un flot d'insanités tandis que la vodka imbibait allègrement la toile de son jean. Saletés de camés ! Pas foutus de regarder où ils foutent les pieds ! Rageur, il empoigna l'importun par la manche.

« Tu pourrais pas faire attention ?! » cracha-t-il, rouge de colère.

Le coupable le dévisagea un instant. Le temps de deux secondes, en fait. Puis il détourna la tête sans mot dire, ce qui nourrit la rage du brun.

« Eh, je te parle ! » éructa-t-il en tirant vigoureusement l'inconnu à lui, le retournant sans ménagement.

A son tour, il dévisagea cette espèce de crétin fini qui bousculait les gens et semblait s'en foutre comme de sa première chaussette.

Grand, pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Peut-être même un peu plus grand que lui. D'un demi centimètre seulement ; fallait pas non plus abuser ! Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il ne pu distinguer ses traits précisément. Il n'aperçu que des cheveux blonds, fins, coupés aux épaules et repoussés en arrière par une légère couche de gel. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il cru voir. Difficile à dire avec tous ces luminaires pâlots et ces néons qui déformaient les visages !

Il resserra sa prise sur le bras du blond qui ne broncha pas. Comme si Harry n'avait pas eu plus de force qu'une mouche. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il eu l'impression d'être, l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'il regarda l'expression creuse de ce type : une pauvre petite mouche qui vombrissait à ses oreilles, agaçante mais inoffensive. Il détesta cela.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? » attaqua-t-il, féroce.

Toujours aucune réponse. Même plus un regard : l'autre avait détourné les yeux.

Harry sentit son poing le démanger. Bon sang ! Ce type ne lui revenait vraiment pas ! Sale snobinard trop parfait de sa personne pour oser s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son petit cul d'aristo bordé de soie ! Il se sentit prêt à cogner. De toutes ses forces, comme un malade. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait fait si Ron n'avait pas surgit de nulle part, encore rouge de rage et essoufflé d'avoir trop tapé sur ce qui devait maintenant ressembler à un tas de chairs sanguinolentes.

« Bon sang mais quel enflure ce type ! » pesta le rouquin, la voix encore chargée de haine.

Harry sursauta, lâcha la manche du blond. Ron lui était totalement sortit de la tête. Il grogna, pas de meilleure humeur que son ami. Ami qui ouvrit de grand yeux effarés quand il s'aperçu que le pantalon du brun était totalement trempé.

« Bah… qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, vieux ? » demanda-t-il, hébété.

A cette question Harry sentit ses poings se serrer compulsivement et sa mâchoire se contracter. Avec l'apparition de Ron, il en avait presque oublié l'autre snob ! Il se retourna vivement, prêt à lui coller son poing dans la figure et resta coït, stupide : l'autre s'était fait la malle. C'était impossible ! Il ne l'avait même pas sentit se déplacer alors qu'il se tenait là, à quelques malheureux centimètres de lui ! Il n'avait pas fait de bruit, n'avait pas remué d'air ni même fait craquer ne serait-ce qu'une latte de ce foutu parquet ciré !

Furieux d'avoir vu sa proie s'échapper, son pantalon trempé et les oreilles toujours rougies par l'alcool, Harry s'affala sur son tabouret en grognant contre les bourges, leurs fêtes, et les foutus connards qui ne manquaient pas de s'y trouver. Surtout ceux dont les pupilles étaient aussi sombres qu'un jour d'orage.


End file.
